1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission circuit of a radio network, to a method for transmitting a signal, and to a use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Transmission circuits of radio networks enable the transmission of data via an antenna of a radio network node. The transmission power of the node can be adjusted to set the transmission range. Examples of radio networks are described, for example, in the industry standards IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.15.1, or IEEE 802.15.4.